


Now That Life's A Little Colder (I Could Love You Simply)

by harryislesbian



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (a bit), Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Model Harry, Model Louis, Smut, Top Louis, for adidas, for ysl, harry is 20 and louis 26, larry stylinson - Freeform, no height difference, thats it for now, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryislesbian/pseuds/harryislesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modeling isn't as easy as it seems, Harry found out the hard way, his delusion of modeling shattered by someone pointing out his flaws from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It was a traumatic experience at 18 years old but now at 20 he's learned to ignore it all and has even become the top model for YSL.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson has been modeling for as long as he can remember, now he's a model for adidas and he's one of the best, on the websites and posters and ads. He's every boys and girls wet dream but suddenly he met Harry when he was forced to go to a fashion show, Harry Styles was beautiful and Louis had thought that the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful boy.</p><p>This is the small story of their stupid crazy love life, and Louis agrees its one he'd never trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That Life's A Little Colder (I Could Love You Simply)

**Author's Note:**

> So its third p.o.v, from Louis for once because mine is always Harry's.
> 
> This is from a post on insta and if you wanna follow its @princess.styles
> 
> Enjoy x.

Honestly when Louis first saw Harry, his heart stopped, his jaw dropping in surprise as the thin model walked the runway. Louis was in awe by how Harry moved and his face monotone, even as a better model Louis admitted he was impressed by Harry. Louis wished he could have a piece of that but his thoughts were interrupted when Niall turned to him and smirked, eyes full of mischievous fire and Louis glared at him, wanting the blonde to keep his mouth shut, of course for Louis that rarely ever happened.

"You're thinking about it Loueh." Niall teased while Louis ignored him, trying to keep himself from punching Niall in the face since h knew what was coming up in the instance. "I remember when Harry and i had that amazing sh-." Niall's words quickly cut off when Louis kicked his ankle, Louis thought it served the man right for being a little smug shit. "Honestly Niall I don't fucking give a damn." Louis smirked, the fashion show in London quickly coming to an end, Louis saw Nick Grimshaw on stage thanking everyone, Louis never really liked Nick but it was mostly since he got to hang out with Harry. Louis stood up to clap along with Niall, though his gaze was fixed on the YSL model, seeing how he rushed to the back and Louis made Niall stand near the exit, where most of the models came from backstage. Louis talked quietly with a random designer, he didn't really call at all but he was stuck with him. Louis smirked when he saw the man walk out, dressed in tight black slacks, perfect on those sexy thighs, bringing out Harry's small curves and the model also wore a colorful shirt, reminding Louis of watercolors, lastly a black suit jacket. Louis thought it made Harry look small which was pretty cute, Harry and him were the same height but still Harry was small to him. Before Louis got lost in his thoughts Louis quickly rushed to Harry before the small male could see Niall, he wasn't about to let his model friend steal his crush. Louis cleared his throat as Harry's bright green eyes looked up into Louis' baby blue eyes, Harry smiled softly and held out his hand, Louis gently shook his hand, feeling the smooth hand that touched his own rough one.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry." Louis said with a flirty smile, loving to see the way Harry's cheeks tinted a shade of dull pink, he was fond already of this beautiful model. "Hello, you must be..." Harry paused, Louis already noticing how Harry's eyebrows furrowed in a attempt to remember who the hell this random man was, Louis chuckled about to butt in before Harry quickly stopped Louis. "Louis Tomlinson!" The young model said in an enthusiastic tone, Louis grinned as he let go of Harry's hand, a bit upset he had to but he didn't want to be creepy at the moment. "That's correct love, I really didn't think you'd know me. I just model for adidas." Louis snorted as Harry laughed, Louis' cheeks heated up, he shouldn't have snorted. "Don't act like it's a bad thing Louis, trust me it's cool." Harry assured before there was a woman who tugged at Harry's elbow causing Louis to glare because he was just interrupted though he smiled when Harry turned back around to face the adidas model. "I'm sorry we have to end our meet so short, somethings come up so sorry Louis. I'll see you around." Harry said and just as Louis was about to say something Harry was already walking through the crowd of people, Louis sighed but chuckled to see the small cute sway in Harry's hips. To Louis it was unfortunate that he had not finished talking to the model, he sighed but he wasn't losing hope just yet. The rest of the party was rather normal and he even waved at Harry again and Louis swore he'd get to talk to Harry some way. "Mind driving me home?" He asked Niall who agreed, chatting on about the fashion and Louis nodded absentmindedly. After arriving and thanking Niall, he got in his building, using the elevator to arrive to his apartment. 

Louis looked around and sighed, sitting on the couch and he looked at the time, it was a bit late but nothing that would make him a zombie in the morning. Louis stripped from his clothes, throwing them in the basket as he set up his shower, thinking about how he'd get Harry somehow. Now that Louis thought about it he didn't even think about Harry in a lustful manner, just a thought that pointed out how beautiful Harry was at that event. He was hopeless, his stupid  crush was growing too much and it wasn't good, he barely had just met Harry, Louis sighed and rested his forehead on the wall before cursing as the water became hot, quickly turning down to cool the temperature of it.

_**next week** _

Louis was back to work as usual a busy schedule as usual, modeling sneakers as well as shirts and pants, make up all over his body and face, long hours of looking perfect and sexy, only for it to be photoshopped, it sucked but he didn't exactly want to look bad with all the imperfections, not he wasn't a depressing person who was a model to just feel perfect, he understood it was part of the industry and he didn't mind, he loved modeling anyway so he'd sacrifice a face modification for now. As his hair was being fixed, he looked through a magazine, smirking when he saw Harry in the YSL ad. He looked perfect, Louis swore he didn't have a wet dream one night but the white on his black sheets otherwise. "Niall I need his number." Louis said into the phone, he had dialed the second he saw Harry's YSL ad. He could hear the man laugh in the phone and Louis huffed, he'd do anything to get that boys name, Louis swore he'd do a photo shoot with Taylor Swift, she's crazy in his mind. "Alright Louis, geez calm down. Look I'll text you his number but if don't be a fucking creep." Niall joked, Louis just snorted before he hung up after they said their farewells. He started the first hour of the shoot, he didn't take the break until after two hours and he smiled to see Harry's number. It was definitely nerve-racking to text Harry but he did someway.

'Hey! This is Louis Tomlinson, I got your number from Niall' 

Louis was calmed down, though no one texted him back so either Harry thought he was creepy as hell or Niall gave him a fake phone number as usual, he was going to kill that dickhead. Louis' thoughts were quickly cut off when hit screen lit up and Louis grinned, he knew Niall wasn't that much of an asshole.

**'Heyyy Louis x Sorry i was on the plane so i just got it, whats up?'**

**'** I was wondering when you were free so maybe we could hang out'

Louis was the happiest a man could be, his crush didn't even seem phased that Louis had contacted him, it was cool to see how Harry put kisses at the end of Louis. Louis admitted he was getting a bit smug but it was the first text that he got from Harry. He sighed when he was advised that his break was over and h had to get his make up done again. Louis was about to put his phone down but then he saw his phone quickly light up.

**'Maybe this weekend would be okay :)'**

**'But I think we're way past the hang out point Louis xx'**

Louis' cheeks heated up and he quickly ran to get his make up done, what the hell? Did he really read that? Harry Styles was flirting and Louis was wrapped around Harry's finger, even if Harry didn't know, this wasn't good at all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so shitty but I don't care, I forgot about revising but this dedicated for everyone who supported me to write this.
> 
> Please leave down any mistakes or any ideas x


End file.
